1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of presenting a measurement position for measuring quality of a print material, a method of manufacturing a measurement position presentation guide, a method of measuring a print material, a method of determining a measurement position of a print material, and a device for determining a measurement position of a print material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a determination as to whether or not a print material has been obtained with predetermined color (including concentration of the color) that is designated by a customer has been visually made by a special examiner. Since this determination is subjective and visual criteria are different according to examiners, an objective determination is difficult. Therefore, a color variation inevitably occurs in a large amount of printed print material, and in a case where this variation is large, complaints may be received from customers and a situation of re-printing may be caused.
Therefore, in recent years, it is common to objectively evaluate color of a print material using a color measurement device, such as to cause the color measurement device to come in contact with the print material manually through visual observation and execute color measurement.
For example, JP2006-153864A discloses a method of evaluating color deviation between print materials by measuring color at the same points of two print materials using a color measurement device. In the method described in JP2006-153864A, measurement points at which color measurement is performed are manually selected, or a logo of a corporate, a face of a person, other important areas, or the like are automatically selected as measurement points, and color measurement of the selected measurement points is executed for two print materials.
JP10-305562A discloses an evaluation device that evaluates color deviation between print materials by measuring color at the same points of two print materials using a color measurement device, as in JP2006-153864A described above. The evaluation device of JP10-305562A includes a manuscript table, an XY arm attached to the manuscript table and movable in a horizontal direction (X-direction) and a vertical direction (Y-direction), and a color measurement device attached to the XY arm, and designates a specific place on the print material with coordinates (X, Y) and can perform color measurement.
Japanese Patent No. 5438944 discloses a concentration calculation device that automatically selects a color of interest for which color measurement is performed on the basis of print image data and displays the color on a display screen. The concentration calculation device of Japanese Patent No. 5438944 analyzes the print image data and selects the color of interest according to a priority imparted in a descending order of an area of an image portion having color of interest. Usually, important color often occupies a large area on a printed image based on the print image data. Therefore, according to the concentration calculation device of Japanese Patent No. 5438944, since a priority is automatically imparted according to an area of each color on a printed image, color measurement can be performed even when a person does not have skilled knowledge on printing.
JP2012-165296A discloses an image forming device that divides print image data into a plurality of partial regions, calculates a degree of flatness of pixel values in each region for each partial region, and selects a region with a high degree of flatness as a color measurement adaptation region suitable for color measurement. According to the image forming device of JP2012-165296A, since the region with a high degree of flatness of pixel values in the print image data is selected as the color measurement adaptation region, it is possible to perform color measurement on the region with a high degree of flatness of pixel values even when a person does not have skilled knowledge on printing.